Hero Roleplay
by Nightwing XX
Summary: Starling City Mayor and Green Arrow, Oliver Queen wakes up blindfolded, naked and tied to a chair at the hands of a mysterious villain. The villain's objective is simple.. torture of the sexual kind and the villain behind it all.. is shocking. SLASH. Bondage, torture, foreplay.


The plush carpet tickled the bottom of Oliver's bare feet. On reflex, his toes curled and he fidgeted from the feeling. Despite his more rough and tough appearance, even Oliver reacted under the lightest of touches.

The last thing he remembered was a conversation with someone in his office but he couldn't remember who. It all seemed to blur together, and the more he tried to think about it.. the harder it got. He questioned if he should be alarmed, but his mind was relaxed while he took in the information.

Oliver was blindfolded by what he had to guess was his tie.. the silk material was familiar against his skin and perfectly knotted in the back. He was stripped out of his clothes and his ankles had been tied to the legs of the wooden chair he was seated in. His arms had been pulled behind the chair, bound by the wrist with something just as soft and silky as the blindfold.

His legs had plenty of space between them, and the small blonde hairs on his thighs stood straight up from the coolness the chair proved against the back of them. He wiggled his ass and arched his hips trying to figure the weight of the chair. It was sturdy and wouldn't break easy. He hissed through his teeth when the coolness teased his genitals and he groaned. Oliver had been unaware that his manhood was halfway to attention.. whatever was happening to him, someone had him in the weakest position someone could be in.

'Someone's awake. And in more ways than one.'

The voice came from behind Oliver just before two hands - smaller than his, but warm and soft like the kind you want to melt into - found his shoulders and rubbed them gently. The message lasted seconds before they slid down toward his chest. Exploring them, Oliver surpressed a sigh, he had to admit.. it felt good. The person behind him moaned quietly into his ear, impressed by his strong build before fingers ghosted toward Oliver's nipples.

'Whatever you want, I can give it to you.'

'I know Mister Mayor, but what I want.. is you.'

There was an almost purr from Oliver's kidnapper before the fingers that teased his skin rubbed the nubs of his nipples until they hardened. Oliver bit down on his bottom lip, digging the heels of his feet into the carpet when the nubs were pinched. A shiver ran down his spine and into his groin - his dick growing into a full blown erection.

It felt like an eternity of torture, the pinches and teases against the sensitive cluster of nerves on his chest almost unbearable as it provided him enough stimulation for pleasure but not enough to achieve an orgasm. On one hand, Oliver knew not to cave.. it could be an attempt to get something out of him but on the other.. he was frustrated that he wasn't being touched enough.

'What a firm chest you have, just like the rest of you. Do you know what I want yet, Green Arrow?'

'I.. I don't know what.. what you mean.'

'Come on now, Oliver. I know you better than anyone. Now, answer the question. Do you know what I want yet?'

'I don't.'

'That's too bad, but, here's a hint. The answer to my question is you. I want you. Mayor, Green Arrow, Oliver Queen is a busy man trying to save the world but I want you corrupted tonight. Give in, take advantage of my help. You want a helping hand, I can see it. Tonight, Mayor Queen, you're letting the villain come out on top.'

Oliver tried to resist, but the voice on someone that he knew.. it made his body relax. Betrayed by need, he squirmed when the hands on his chest left nothing but warmth of where they use to be. Carpet squished under the feet of the person playing with him.. they had to be bare foot too, given how quiet the sounds were.

Before he was aware of the change, those hands that he knew had been on his kneecaps, the person settling between his legs. Oliver's muscles twitched under the feel but the hands started to slide up slow.. thumbs stroking the inner part of his thighs.

His heart thumped heavy against his chest, Oliver knew that he should be concerned but he found the thrill of his circumstance exciting.. an erotic charge that hit him in an all new way.

'Look at you, melting right into my hand.'

Oliver was taunted, but the moment he felt a hand wrap around the length of his dick, he melted. His head leaned back, slightly over the edge of the chair - his neck pressed against the top - and his mouth parted open. He let out a throaty, raspy moan and his back arched a little.

The hand twisted at the base of Oliver's shaft, just below the head of his dick and slid down all the way until it reached the hilt. The way the hand moved, it was someone that knew Oliver. It knew how to stroke the slight upward curve of his manhood, how to ghost over the most prominent vein and most importantly, when to twist or squeeze.

The handjob that started off slow grew in pace, it wasn't frantic but Oliver was overcome with need in no time, the expert hands on approach of the man who held him captive had him withering after minutes that felt like an eternity.

Oliver panted and moaned, his moans louder than before and laced with agony from stimulation that kept him in heaven but no closer to satisfaction. His mind filled with thoughts of sex - having whoever this person was flat on his back while Oliver pounded him until neither could take anymore. In his world, Oliver was the alpha male and in this moment, being the submission one that was only getting off when allowed.. it was hard. Almost as hard as his dick was.

'My.. my.'

'Please. Ah, fuck. Please.. AH, GOD.'

Arching to the point that his ass was pressing hard into the chair, a loud almost slutty cry escaped Oliver's mouth when he felt a warm, rough tongue drag up the underside of his dick until it reached the swollen tip. The tongue lapped at the slit, collecting precum that just oozed and became lubricant before disappearing like nothing happened. His dick twitched the second the warm, wet organ broke contact and Oliver knew that it would be very soon that he exploded - with or without permission.

His balls rested on the chair, ignored yet feeling fuller than ever and he whimpered when that tongue resurfaced, flicking across each of them. A hand continued to jerk him while other parts of his body were worked over.. a low hum of excitement was coming from his captive.

'Tell me, Oliver - are you ready?'

'R.. ready?'

He could feel a lump begin to form in his throat, scared to know what exactly that meant but the hand around him began to speed up.. far beyond anything an ordinary person can do. Oliver gasped deep and heavy as the hand working his shaft vibrated at such the pace - the stimulation reached an all new high that became too much.

'B.. ba..'

Oliver screamed - his voice raspy, needy and dry while ripping from his chest - one wave too many slamming into his groin. His climax hit, and before he knew it, warm semen splashed against his chest. The first gush was HARD, even behind the blindfold, he could see stars and the room started to spin. He felt lightheaded as the next two pumps came out thick globs that joined the first one.. the rest of his load spilling onto his stomach and groin area.

As his climax finished, Oliver's head just hung.. his body exhausted and spent. He panted, desperate to fill his lungs with air as the blindfold suddenly began to loosen. It dropped onto his lap and his eyes took time to adjust to the light in the room. His mind had practically shut down, still foggy from orgasm but his head was pulled up then tilted back, looking his captive in the face.

'Don't tell me you're tired already, Olly.'

'You.. you should of warned me about that new trick. Fuck, Barry.'

'Ah, come on. What fun would that be? I'm the villain in this roleplay, remember? Besides, I learned that trick on my own.. maybe I'll give you the encore performance later.'

Barry winked with a smile plastered on his face, more than happy being the 'villain' that made the Green Arrow and Mayor of Starling City, Oliver Queen - unload his bow and he planned to make that happen once or twice more before letting him go.


End file.
